


Drowning Sorrows

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester thinks about what he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Sorrows

Lester sat in the study of his new flat listening to opera and sipping his drink and trying to pretend that he was enjoying himself. He was a workaholic neat freak who liked designer clothing, minimalist décor, and opera – he should love his quiet, modern flat, but he hated it.

It seemed so empty. He missed this noise and clutter of his home. He missed having to fight for his turn in the bathroom and stepping over football boots and bikes just to get in the front door. He missed loud American music and astronomical phone bills and having to eat fast food once a week to appease his kids. Most of all he missed knowing that if he stayed too late at the office he would get a call demanding he come home in time for dinner/football practice/brownies/a bedtime story.

He drained his glass and turned the music off. It was probably telling that he missed his children but not his wife. Maybe this would be for the best. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - You Don't Have to be a Baby to Cry - The Caravelles.


End file.
